


Don't

by kazryll



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad Ending, Someone dies, angst with no comfort, blake cries, muwahahah ahahhhaa, plot armor doesn't work, self-comfort maybe, weiss tries not to cry, yang cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazryll/pseuds/kazryll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ruby gets killed, and Weiss reminds herself not to cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

_Don't cry._ You told yourself.

_Don't cry._

You dropped your head down, looking at her. Your hands wanted to reach her, to touch her, to feel her warmth. There was nothing. There was no warmth.

_Don't cry._ You gritted your teeth. You balled up your fist. _Don't cry._

You watched everything, too frozen to react, too numb to acknowledge everything. A sister was screaming, raging, thrashing. A friend was doing her best to protect said sister, killing everything that the sister wasn't take on. And you were there, standing, doing nothing.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Not now –_

You realized that there were hordes of monsters that were approaching you. You realized it was _them_ who killed her. An unfamiliar emotion bubbled in your chest, and you screamed. You felt nothing but pure rage, sadness and _everything was just so gray_ and then suddenly you just can't breathe.

Taking your rapier, you took out all Dusts you had and quickly fused them. Years of training, you realized your body was compatible with fusing Dusts and mixing their mixing their ability, even with minimum effort. She told you that. She told you that you can do it. You believed her. You always did. You _always –_

_Don't cry._

Screaming, you annihilated them all. Painfully. Recklessly. Blindly. You can only see gray. You can only feel sadness and pain. You killed everything that wanted to harm her. But it was no use. It's too late. _Too late._

You couldn't see, and you felt a pair of hands hold your arm. You thrashed, too angry to register who it was. You shoved the person back, but she turned you around and forced you to look up. Then you met a pair of golden eyes and—

"I'm sorry, Weiss..."

_Don't cry._

"I'm so, so sorry..."

You heard Blake whimper, tears staining her cheeks. Your hands, your arms, your body started trembling. And you couldn't take it.

"Ruby—"

You heard Yang scream in agony, for the loss of her sister. You can't look at her, you couldn't face her. And you can't do anything about it.

"Ruby..."

If only you were fast enough. If only you were strong enough. If only you weren't so careless. If only you weren't so weak. If only—

_Don't cry._

It started dawning over you, slowly and painfully. You can't feel anything but the shallow pain that threatened to stop your heart. You turned back and walked towards her.

You'll never see her eyes, those eyes that were so bright, so amazing, and really, really beautiful. You'll never hear her voice, so lovely, even more beautiful and melodic than that of a bird's song or a bell's chime. You'll never be able to catch her scent, so soft and fragrant and mesmerizing. You'll never be able to feel her touch, gentle and respectful, like you're something so valuable, something so important and fragile.

_Don't cry._

Her sister was kneeling in front of her, crying out for her sister to wake up. Her partner was behind her, patting her back, whispering words of assurance that were lies, since she didn't believe them herself. And you were there, staring at her, her blood-dyed hair and her closed eyes.

You gritted your teeth.

"Ruby."

_Don't cry._ You can remember the way she assures you when you were about to cry. You took in a deep breath, and closed your eyes. _Don't cry, Weiss._

_I'll always be here for you._

_I promise._

"You dolt," you muttered, falling down when your knees finally gave up. You hopelessly crawled towards her, trying so hard to reach her, and held her hand. You wanted her to wake up, to look at you with those silver eyes, and tell her everything is okay. But her hands were cold, there were no silver eyes looking at you, and no one else is assuring you with lies other than yourself. "Why...? Why, Ruby, why?"

You clutched her hand. There was nothing.

_Don't cry._

"You said... you won't go," you whispered. You felt so, _so_ cold. It was too much. This is too much. "You promised... that we'll go to that carnival in the Vale... that you still want to teach me how to wield Crescent Rose..."

_Don't cry._

"Then why, Ruby? Why did you leave?" you choked out the words. There were barely whispers. "Why did you leave me?"

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't –_

But you did.

You cried for yourself, for everyone affected, to all those who are hurt, for _her_. You cried for the person who deserves much, much better. You cried for the person who holds your heart, for the person who whispered 'I love you' even to you, who doesn't deserve to be loved, for the person who held your hand and made sure you weren't alone. You cried for the person you love. You cried for _Ruby Rose_.

Don't. You told yourself.

But you did.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a bad person


End file.
